buffsonicfandomcom-20200214-history
Global Nuke Aftermath
The Global Nuke aftermath was caused when Tails takes Sonic's phrase of warming up his orange juice "Nuke it!" as a literal term and then tells the military to detonate all the nukes on the Earth. Soon, all the heroes and villains have to flee from Earth via Eggman's rocket and then land to find to their horror, the side effects and devastation the global nuking has caused. Sonic soon realizes that to fix this messed up present, he travels to the past to stop his past self from asking Tails to nuke his orange juice and succeeds, thus making the global nuke aftermath become an alternative reality; a present day left behind or erased from history altogether, resetting the present. The Nuke Aftermath's Side Effects Poisonous Air The air has become poisoned by the nuclear radiation, causing people to become extremely sick with terminal illnesses and Dolphy McFin claims that the air is so poison that it is too dangerous to even step outdoors and is recommended to stay inside homes. Unfortunately, the radiation after he finishes his reports begins to seep into buildings, causing him to mutate. The toxic air has even made Amy fall in love with Eggman instead of her usual love for Sonic, suggesting that she is hallucinating due to the radiation effects. Mutation People begin to lose their original body shapes and may even become different species altogether. Here are the people effected by the side effects: Knuckles Knuckles, the red echidna is mutated into some sort of Dr. Tumbleweeds crossed with Ernie from Sesame Street that is green and wearing a suit. He has also become bigger than his original form, now being twice the size of his friends. The reason why he did not escape the tactical nukes was because he was distracted by his dancing lessons with the Dancing Robot. Terry It is not known what Terry, the second news reporter of The News at 5:35 actually looks like, as he was mutated into a rainbow fish and claims that he "feels like a fish out of water." You don't say... A random victim A victim of the nuke's mutation effects is interviewed by Terry on The News at 5:35. The victim claims that he "used to be yellow" but then reveals a few seconds later that he was "NOT a pikmin" either. It is never known what the victim used to be; he could've been anyone of these male characters, excluding the characters that escaped, Polyball, who's obviously already a pikmin and Mario, since the victim's voice doesn't sound like Mario's. Dolphy McFin Dolphy, the news reporting Bottlenose Dolphin himself soon mutates and doesn't even notice it. The radiation from the nukes have begun to leak into peoples' houses and have turned him from a Bottlenose Dolphin into a Great White Shark, a giant fish, in which a dolphin is a mammal. Chaos and Panic Due to how devastating the nuclear missile attack was, and how it caused many inhabitants of Earth to mutate, the News at 5:35 tells those who are watching it that all countries of the world have declared war on each other, and then suggests to those who believe that Sonic was at fault for setting off the nukes to kill the hedgehog, putting Sonic's life at risk, despite the fact that it was Tails. Trivia Despite a global nuclear strike, Station Square (and Eggman's Alien Shelter) appear to still be standing! Amy hallucinating Eggman as Sonic due to the radiation suggests that it won't be long before Amy is next to mutate. Even though the poisonous air effects Amy when it enters the building, Sonic, Tails and friends (excluding Knuckles) never mutate. It is never known what the "red pikmin" used to be before he got mutated. The same problem happens with Terry. Alongside the Bad Future, the Global Nuke Aftermath is the only other bad present/future. Category:Alternative Realities